User talk:I Am Jebus
First Life 03:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :^piplup? 03:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Third. Nice poems tbh. 03:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::I only liked Frostee's and my own one. The others were forcing rhyming words into the sentence or not having any cool purpose beyond mockery :> --'-Chaos-' 12:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Jebus's was pretty epic. And tbh, I had some that weren't forced into rhyming, although your poem was. lrn2hypocrite less plz. 21:01, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::It makes me feel important. --'-Chaos-' 13:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) slight sig change die copyvio die 03:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :lol. tbh, i liked the old one better... /sarcasm 03:52, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Needs less rainbow and less pokemon reference tbh. Life 03:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::gtfo tbh 03:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Rawr Life 04:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Like the rainbow. Gtfo Life :o 04:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Problem editing I'm sorry to hear the problems you're having editing. It sounds awful. Are you having it on all pages or just on really long pages? One thing that might help is deleting all your cookies for pvxwiki.com and for wikia.com and then log in and see if it still happens. You could also check whether it happens on other Wikia sites or just here (eg scratchpad:sandbox). Angela (talk) 04:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :It was fine on the scratchpad. Strangely enough, the editing seems to be going fine now. Before, it wasnt freezing on just big pages, but any page. Right now its okay, and im not really sure why. Ill get back to you if there are further problems, thanks. 04:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::oh jeez it happened again. On Build talk:Me/E Fast Cast Water. Perhaps it is related to the size of the page, as you said. Considering that this is a newly archived page that makes sense. However, my previous experiences with PvXwiki before the move never indicated any of these problems. 04:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Try using the Edit buttons next to headers; This way, the pages you edit are smaller (well, processing wise). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Why the hell didnt i think of that? 19:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) PvX:SIGN Sigs are not allowed any pictures that are not hosted on PvX in them, please change your sig before making anymore contributions (then I will protect your signiture page. FrostytheAdmin 07:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Auron has been stopping everyone from using signature templates too, so just stop using that signature thanks <3 - Misery Says Moo 11:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Bump. MiseryUser talk:Misery 19:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Sig test 20:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :oh freakin baby 20:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to rain on your parade, but I think it interferes with the normal line spacing. 21:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Properties says 19px but paint says 22 ;o FrostytheAdmin 21:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Fixed, methinks. 21:10, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Trash some Other builds I trashed about 12 today. 16:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Vipermagi&diff=next&oldid=843819 this is probably one of the reasons your RfA wasn't taken seriously :/ FrostytheAdmin 22:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :lol. it was on srs's userpage. 03:57, 2 March 2009 (UTC) That is pure genius Jebus. Ignore silly frosty. Life 04:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Moar pls. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 06:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) quick, gogo! look at my rating for the Me/A Siphon failmes. --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 13:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :WOMP 13:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::;o i voted on the necro one also lolololol --- where the hell did thoes bolds come from?? --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 13:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) win User talk:Brian/archive3 13:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Build:W/any Defying Axeman, various other builds probably You need to have either your vote or PVX-I Am Jebus's vote removed. Your PVX-I Am Jebus account should have the same password as your current one (since PVX-Guild of Deals does for me). Or you can just remove your current vote. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:28, 2 March 2009 (UTC) What do you think Build:Mo/R Holy Serpent Hands....I think you really look at builds and find there weekness and strength. Seems to me like you take the time. I was wondering what you think of this one. I wanted to do this build for a while but I didn't think it was possible (guess my math was off) so I said "let's try it anyway"...it worked. Just a different concept. I won't be upset if you say it's crap...just give a reason. 13:44, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not Jebus, but it's bad. First off, the elite is bad, as there are plenty of other good ones. Second, why would I run only 1 damage skill, and one that is single-target no less? If you're gonna run those enchantments, why wouldn't you just go 55 monk and use it to farm? The build is inferior to every other monk build on the wiki. 15:53, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why would you post this on his page? dosen't make sense....why wouldn't you post it under the build? If you wanted to comment comment on the page where you are suppose to instead of interrupting a good conversation. Funny thing is I would explain it to you if you posted properly but there is no point in wasting my breath. You want to retort the go to my page not here. 16:04, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Infidel can post here if he wants, hes just trying to resolve an issue that i was not aware about until about 5 mins ago. 16:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry didn't know. I didn't want to clog your page with my "issues". 16:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Xtreme, I wasn't aware that typing words involved talking. :::On topic, however, the build is inferior to a smart monk using SoJ. I've been 55ing and 105ing for over 2 years now, and I've tried everything--your build is inferior. 15:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol k, Sorry did you try 145? I am just asking. 15:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Reading comprehension is good, but I went ahead and bolded the answer for you. Less autism plz. 18:06, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Less flame plz. 18:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's not flaming if the answer has already been said. 20:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If I took out SoJ and added Ray you wouldn't be saying that. 22:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::WOW my bad talking about wrong build....this build did suck. I posted it cause I actually got it to work....still sucks. Thanks for your input. And Cloaked Zelot mob rules. 12:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lot+Goons+high templars with a good recall and some hallucs own face 18:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Halls are hard to use well...and good use of templars rule. Storm, storm, storm, storm and some more then Merge....ahhahahahahahha!!!! 19:23, 17 March 2009 (UTC) LOL you used the windmill/beard thing XDDDD you used it perfectly.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 14:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :^ 15:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Build: N/any Discordant Technobabbler Please reconsider your rating for the above build. To say "discord works better on heroes" is really... well... just wrong. It works well on heroes, but it also works very well on humans, who can use it more often and more intelligently. Also, to rate somethign that heroes running would get a rating of 4+ with a 1 seems like you didn't think it through. Thanks. -- Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 00:17, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ohi I'm Infidel, just with a more epic name. This was my gwiki account, but then the whole wikia thing, and now this is my account on both gwiki and here. ;o --Slurry. 01:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :u read bleach? 02:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Not really. Why? --Slurry. 13:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just asking. 17:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well, in case you were wondering, my name is a reference to a reference to a reference. --Slurry. 18:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) . wTcz-etqwKg :Hydra 12:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I am going to have nightmares. 17:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::The only problem i had was they kept spelling the words wrong--Relyk 02:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The lead singer ran out of air all the time. Eww. --'-Chaos-' 15:16, 24 March 2009 (UTC) DO A BARREL ROLL! --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Barrel roll: sometimes not the best solution. --Slurry. 21:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::like when ur bombing dodongos 22:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::I bombed your mom's dodongos. --Slurry. 22:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That scared the fuck out of me.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 19:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) cya not that anybody really cares 02:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :heyyyyy, I was first to leave. You know something's wrong when you come back, though. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::hf --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 14:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :don't leave sexay D: --Slurry. 21:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)